


Some Casual Relief

by Lunar_L



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Final year of Lycee, Friends With Benefits, Mature Situations, Nothing explicit, Plenty of references to sex and sex acts, half-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette have had an established agreement for the past six months now. Whenever one of them feels stressed with school or gets turned on by one of their oblivious crushes, they help one another out.How would that change if Chat's identity was no longer a secret? Not a whole lot it turns out...





	Some Casual Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what motivation Gods were with me when I wrote this but I only thought up the idea yesterday morning and within 3 and a half hours I'd written it. Even the edits I did after that were minimal.
> 
> I never write like that and it both thrills and scares me.

“Okay, what is it this time?” Marinette asked with a smirk as she opened the hatch above her bed for Chat to drop down through, “Are you just horny, stressed, or did she do something to wind you up?”

“Last one,” he mumbled in embarrassment, “She was going on and on about needing to warm up and-”

“And all you could think about was the way you normally warm up?” she teased, as she closed the window to block the chill of the evening outside.

He rolled his eyes and smirked in response. Ladybug hadn’t meant it as anything other than an innocent comment he was sure, but her voice had sounded positively sinful when she’d asked if he knew what she needed to spread some warmth through her chilled body. Hot chocolate hadn’t exactly been what he was thinking of when she’d announced it in an overly cheery voice before leaving him stunned and far too warm to be comfortable despite the cold.

So of course, he’d had to stop by Marinette’s before going home. He had a pretty severe itch to scratch that he knew she’d be only too happy to help him take care of it, given her own sex drive was as furious as a raging bull.

If someone had told him six months ago that he and his cute classmate would have a regular arrangement to work out their sexual frustrations together, he’d have laughed until he hurt himself. Ladybug was the only one for him, after all; no one else would ever do. Which, it turned out, was exactly the same situation for Marinette and some boy at their school.

After some awkward initial discussions, they had come to terms with the fact that they were both attracted enough to each other to be interested, but far too caught up in other people for it to be fair to try anything so serious as dating. They had promised to stay just friends, enjoy each other’s company and never complicate anything. That was until exams and university applications and stress joined the mess and they found themselves finally agreeing that letting off a little steam might be helpful and possibly even necessary.

And, of course, it turned out to be a handy way to deal with the unfortunate side-effects of their oblivious love’s words and actions at times.

“Was it as bad as the popsicle incident during the summer?” Marinette asked.

He groaned, remembering the way she’d teased the frozen treat in front of him, with no regard for the way his male brain was wired to react to such a thing. “Nothing could ever be as bad as that,” he said before leaning into her personal space and observing the way her face was already flushed pink. Perhaps she’d been hoping he’d visit before Ladybug had ever stirred his interest tonight? “Anyway, what about you? Mystery Boy been distracting lately?”

“Yup,” she said, eyes dragging down his body as she leaned back -not to move away- but instead to recline against her bed.

“You ever gonna tell me who he is? You know my not-so-mystery Lady.”

“Yeah,” she snorted, “because it’s obvious. If you don’t already know who gets me wet, I’m not opening myself up for your mocking.”

“You don’t seem to have any issue opening up for me in other ways,” he grinned before pushing her onto her back and grinding his hardness between her legs.

* * *

 

“Holy shit, that was awesome,” Adrien gasped as he rolled off of her and onto his back, removing the condom quickly and tying a knot in it before throwing it to the edge of the bed. He watched Marinette’s grin turn sly as she wiped sweat from her forehead, careful not to disturb the blindfold across her eyes as she did.

“Isn’t it always?” she asked as she sat up, slowly feeling her way to the edge of the bed and facing away from him before she lifted the scarf from her face and dropped it to the mattress. He chuckled breathlessly as she reached down for his clothes, blindly passing his jeans and boxers back to him so he could begin to dress before transforming for some cuddling.

She stilled slightly as she grabbed his button-up shirt from where it had fallen in a rumpled pile on the floor. Holding it out in front of her, she considered it and he wondered what was going on in her mind, considering he couldn’t see her expressions to work from.

“Is this from your father’s new line he hasn’t released yet?” she asked casually.

He froze. “My…my _father’s_?” he choked out.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen this one before, but it screams runway version instead of adjusted for the racks.”

Her voice was still too casual. Too nonchalant. Was she aware of what she was saying? Had she forgotten who she was with? Or, did she-

“Yeah, I know Adrien,” she said in answer to his unasked question, turning her head slightly so that he could see her face in profile.

“H-How?” he asked, feeling more exposed than he ever had before, even considering that he was more dressed than she was right now.

“You remember how I found your wallet in the school library?” she asked, finally turning fully to face him, handing him his shirt as she did so. He nodded as he took it. “It wasn’t really in the library. It fell out here. I wouldn’t have looked, but it was already open and your student ID card’s right at the front.”

“But…that was three days ago!” he spluttered, “You’ve known all this time? And you still let me- We just-” He vaguely gestured to the used condom discarded amongst the sheets.

She smiled and shrugged at him, moving onto the bed fully again to recline beside him. She was still very naked, and he was really surprised she didn’t seem to have any issue with it.

Pushing herself against his side, she wriggled her way into his hold so that they were snuggled up much the way they usually were after working out some tension, and Adrien couldn’t help but wrap his arm around her out of instinct.

“So, it turns out two of my friends are the same person,” she said, “Doesn’t change anything. Just means it’s easier for me to get in contact with you now when I’m horny, instead of scanning the rooftops and trying to get your attention when you pass.”

“Really? You’re not…freaked out? You don’t hate me?”

“Don’t be stupid. It took a couple of days for it to...marinate, I guess. But I’m over it now. Besides, now I don’t need to wear a blindfold, so I’ll get to see your pretty face when you come, Kitty.”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh nervously. Could he really be this lucky, or would everything start going wrong?

* * *

 

He was still a little shell-shocked the next day at school. He got ready for class and sat in the back of the car in a stupor, watching the world from a distance until he got out and approached the building, absently saying hi to Nino. He was just starting to feel more human again and was actively listening to the latest talk about local club-life, when his best friend suddenly started to choke on the bottle of water he was drinking from, Adrien thumping him on the back until he gasped in breaths again before turning to see what had gotten him into such a state.

Immediately he grabbed for Nino’s forgotten water bottle himself and gulped down a huge drink, suddenly feeling a might _thirsty_ at what he saw.

Marinette had just arrived at school -with a scandalised looking Alya in tow- and boy, was she ever underdressed for the chilly weather. She wore an off-shoulder, low cut, black corset top -one he was sure would be picked up on by the teachers citing dress codes the second she walked into class- and she had paired it with a short, pleated green skirt. Her long legs remained completely bare until they ended in cute little black ankle boots. The fact that she must have been freezing was only a distant thought at the back of Adrien’s extremely overheated mind.

“Just felt like looking pretty today,” she said in response to something from Alya that he had managed to miss in his haze, and he shakily handed Nino his water back, so the other boy could take a much-needed sip himself.

“Screw pretty. You look hot!” Nino blurted out and Adrien had to internally restrain himself before he socked his friend in the jaw.

“You have a girlfriend,” he reminded him in a harsh tone of voice.

“And she has no issue with him staring at Marinette today,” Alya told them with a wide-eyed grin, “She does look hot. I am seriously considering asking how you feel about a threesome.”

Marinette let out a full-blown laugh as she continued on her way, walking right past Adrien as she made her way inside. The quick wink she sent him was probably not lost on the others, but thankfully, neither said a word about it as all three of them openly gawked at their sexy friend.

Adrien was actually kind of grateful when they made it to the classroom because Marinette suddenly pulled a black hoodie from her backpack, covering up her rather obvious cleavage from view. He felt it like a fog suddenly lifting and he gained the ability to think clearly again without her chest distracting him.

At least, until he took his seat a few desks behind her, only to realise that the hoodie had the words “you know you _‘knead’_ me” written on the back in green stitching with a couple of paw prints beneath. He groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Adrien was beginning to think that things might not be so bad after all.

He’d managed to get through an entire day now and -other than her provocative clothing and that initial wink- Marinette hadn’t acted any differently than usual towards him. They’d had shared classes and chatted like always. The four of them had had lunch together in the cafeteria as usual and there had been plenty jokes, some innocent and a few naughty ones -but that was typical of their interactions before she’d known. She’d even been more open to the dirty jokes he and Nino made when normally they caused her to blush even as she giggled.

So now, everyone had headed out to go home and he was on his way to his locker to retrieve his fencing gear before his driver came to take him to practice.

He was just passing by the supply closet two doors from the locker room when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt and stumbled backwards into the small space with a yelp. His back was pressed against the shelves with a thud as he heard the door slam shut and the sound of a lock engage.

It took him a few seconds to take in what had happened and the girl standing in front of him, smirking. Marinette had just dragged him into a small, secluded spot at school. After everyone else had left. There was no way in hell this was meant as anything innocent.

“Marinette?” he asked tentatively, trying to hide it with a firm tone.

“You could have at least commented on my clothes, you know,” she said with a pout, “I froze myself half to death to get a reaction from you, and it was Alya and Nino who ended up with their eyes hanging out instead.”

“So, you did wear that for me.” It was something he had been wondering on all day. Just in case. He didn’t want to feel conceited by assuming it was meant for his benefit.

“Of course I did. I’m cat themed and these are your colours.”

“Uh, yeah. So…any reason you had to pull me in here to tell me that?”

She smirked again, and Adrien just knew he was in all kinds of trouble now.

“You -as Chat- used to tell me you had an activity after school on a Thursday. I’m guessing that’s your fencing group?”

She placed her palm against his chest and his eye widened as he considered what else he had told her about that particular activity. “Um, yes.”

“Well, as you said, fencing’s an energetic sport. Really gets the blood pumping. One naughty thought at the wrong time and…”

And he’d embarrass himself in his tight uniform is what he’d do. Something he’d told her once before, although to be fair it had been an attempt to be seductive rather than give her fodder to taunt him with.

He took a deep breath. “Please don’t make fun of me,” he said.

“Oh, I’m not going to make fun of you,” she said, her hand sliding down his chest until it rested on his stomach, her pace slowing but not stopping completely as her hand continued its downwards route.

He cleared his throat, swallowing and desperately trying to wet the inside of his mouth. Fond memories of this morning’s water bottle returned, and he wished he had brought another with him to chase away the dryness trying to wreck his voice. “ _Please_ don’t try to get me worked up right before I need to go be around people for the next hour,” he practically begged.

“Too late,” she giggled as she began to palm him through his clothes. He couldn’t help but growl a little in both arousal and annoyance at her actions before his mind caught up to the fact that Marinette wasn’t doing this for Chat -she was doing this for Adrien right now. Despite what she’d said last night, did she really have no issue with knowing that who she was touching was a close friend?

“Wait-”

“Besides, that is the exact opposite of what I plan to do,” Marinette purred, ignoring his words and suddenly dropping to her bare knees in front of him and wrenching his belt loose.

“What are you doing!?” He squeaked as she looked up and held eye-contact with him as she unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down. Because of the blindfold she’d never been able to keep eye-contact before. It was so hot.

“Well, I can’t promise you’ll go the entire hour without a little danger,” she said, pulling him out his underwear, “but this should hold you for at least the first half of fencing.”

“B-But you don’t have to-”

He trailed off with a moan and his head hit the shelf behind him as she engulfed his length and her mouth and tongue went to work.

* * *

 

Adrien was pleasantly surprised by how little his identity revelation affected things between him and Marinette. As time moved on, they only seemed to grow closer as friends, and other than a few sly looks thrown at them by Alya and Nino, who simply didn’t know about their arrangement and therefore didn’t understand the _ins and outs_ of their specific friendship (a childish pun, but one he was extremely proud of himself for), everything flew under the radar.

The things that did change were definitely for the better.

At first, too awkward and unsure of the shift between them, Adrien had stayed away from her house. Two days after the unexpected fellatio in the supply closet, however, he’d gotten an unexpected late-night call from Marinette. He’d ignored it at first, but finally answered on her third attempt to reach him and after a nervous hello, she’d jumped right in without preamble.

“I’m stressed out over this essay question for ESMOD and I need you to come over and return the favour I did for you the other day.”

“Are you…sure you want me to come over?”

“Well, I can hardly sneak into _your_ room, can I Monsieur Superhero?”

“I suppose. But…do you really-”

“Less talk, more cock, Chat.”

It had taken surprisingly little convincing to get him to visit after that, at which point he had done far more than just return the favour. The two of them soon fell into a new rhythm of school closet shenanigans followed by late-night booty calls from then on.

A part of him was disheartened that both he and Marinette had other people they were interested in; they seemed to work so well together.

* * *

 

His new favourite game was strip studying. The two of them would take turns using flashcards to quiz each other on _Bac_ topics and every incorrect answer lost them an item of clothing.  It was the one time Adrien was okay with messing up and getting things wrong.

“Maybe I peaked when I aced the French section last year?” he told her, handing over his jeans to be added to her pile of winnings. He had completely forgotten a key point on statistics that would have seriously hurt his score on any essay he wrote, so now he was sitting with nothing to wear but his tight boxer briefs.

“I think you just like losing,” she joked, sitting back on her bare legs and stretching so that the oversized sweater she wore dropped to reveal her pale shoulder beneath.

“Maybe,” he said with a smile, grabbing another flashcard, “Okay, translate as many of these subject names as you can into English.”

“Easy,” she said, beginning to list them off as he gave her each one.

He faked a long-suffering sigh. “Something tells me your questions aren’t nearly as hard as mine.”

“Two more questions wrong, Kitty and you can show me just how hard yours is when you have to start paying in sexual favours,” she said with a wink.

“Why wait?” he asked sensually, pulling her forward to sit in his lap, their underwear the only barriers between their lower halves.

* * *

 

“So, um…you called me Adrien,” he said, gasping deeply for breath now that she had rolled off him and was curled into his side, also recovering.

“Yeah?-” -she panted in a quick breath- “-It’s your name.”

“I know. I know. It’s just…I think that’s the first time you’ve said Adrien instead of Chat when you come.”

“Really?” she said, the surprise in her tone evident, “Huh.”

He tilted his head and glanced at her as he dealt with the condom. Her eyes were shut, in bliss or tiredness he wasn’t sure, and her face was wonderfully flushed. It was the best way to see her, he had long decided. Only he got to see her like this.

Their breathing calmed after a few minutes and just as he prepared to close his eyes and doze off for a while, her own opened, piercing him deeply. “You called me Ladybug again,” she said.

He flinched. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Oddly, she actually looked like she meant it. Her face was nothing but casual indifference. “You love Ladybug. It’s expected you think about her when we have sex.”

He opened his mouth to explain himself. To tell her that while he loved Ladybug, he was also very much into her. That the arrangement only worked because they both liked each other -at least a little- and because she was one of the two hottest and most talented girls he’d ever had the good fortune of laying eyes upon.

He stopped short though, as something occurred to him.

“Hey,” he said, his brow furrowed in confusion, “don’t you ever think of Mystery Boy?”

“What?” she responded, looking equally confused, “Of course I do. What makes you think I don’t?”

“Well, you’ve never used another name. It’s always been Chat, and well, now Adrien too. I thought his name might have slipped out by now.”

She tucked her head under his chin tightly, her voice becoming quiet and muffled. “I was really careful not to use his name before. It’s a mystery remember?”

“Before? So, you think you’re getting closer to slipping up?” He grinned and pulled back to look down at her face. “Will I hear a familiar name soon and just suddenly know?”

“Adrien,” she said, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he asked, reaching out to tickle her, his hand brushing her bare breast as he did and stealing a gasp. His body twitched in response. His recovery period was lessening all the time. Soon her Thursday afternoon pre-fencing precautions would only buy him fifteen minutes or so.

“I already slipped up, okay?” she said. Her tone sounded relaxed and unconcerned, but she wore a pout on her face and there was a slight wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows that countered her apparent ease.

“Really? When?”

“I said Adrien, didn’t I?”

He frowned. Was there another Adrien he knew? It was a common name, there was bound to be. But Marinette had implied in the past that she knew him personally and he spent most of his free time with her these days, so surely he’d have met him. Or at least Nino and Alya would have mentioned-

And suddenly it hit him. They spent all their free time together. The looks Nino and Alya always threw them when they got a little too flirty in front of other people and had to reign it back. The way she had acted and dressed for him right after she’d discovered his identity. The way she complained to Chat that Mystery Boy had wound her up when he’d spent the day with her, teasing her.

He was Mystery Boy.

“Oh. Uh, Marinette, I-”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, looking a little pained but surprisingly upbeat considering, “You love Ladybug. I’m happy to get what I can.”

His heart reached out for her. The one person she’d turned to in order to help her through her crush on him had turned out to be the same person. And she’d kept going all because she had realised that he could never truly want her while he continued to hope Ladybug might love him.

“I…I don’t think we should keep doing this,” he told her, chest aching as she rolled away from him to lie on her side, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not,” she said with a yawn. Probably pretending she was just tired, not upset.

“I need you to know,” he hesitated, unsure if his next words would help or make things worse, “If I hadn’t met Ladybug, if I hadn’t fallen for her…it would have been you. No one else.”

She remained silent and he dressed quickly before calling for his transformation. Looking over at her one last time, he could see that she had fallen asleep, breathes coming deep and even and a small smile playing about her lips. He wondered if she was dreaming of things having gone a different way.

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and pulled the blanket up to cover her before letting himself out and making his way home.

* * *

 

Chat felt like the lowest form of life on the planet.

After breaking off things with Marinette last night, she had tried calling him several times and sent several texts. Considering most of them had consisted of her telling him she didn’t mind and wanted to continue things, followed by many typical booty call texts, he’d elected to ignore them. She needed time to realise that things had finally changed between them. Then he’d talk to her, let her work out any anger she might have, and hopefully see if they could salvage any part of their friendship.

If she never wanted to speak to him again, he’d follow her wishes, but there was a good chance it would kill him. He wondered how they would explain things to their best friends. Alya was the kind of person to stick by her BFF and as Alya’s boyfriend, Nino would be forced to choose between her and Adrien. He never wanted to put that on him, so he would do the noble thing and allow them to drift apart. Which meant, if she did hate him, he would lose _all_ of his friends.

So, here Chat was, sitting atop Notre Dame and feeling miserable instead of patrolling. Of course, he also felt guilty for daring to feel miserable at all, considering what he must have put poor Marinette through already.

He was a little distracted, so he missed Ladybug’s arrival until she was right beside him. Jumping slightly at being caught off-guard, he put on a smile for her benefit and stood to greet her.

“How are you this evening, My Lady?”

Ladybug smiled at him, her usual brand of devilish beauty behind it. “I’m cold, Kitty. As always.”

“You should have brought that hot chocolate with you. We could have shared,” he said, his smile faltering a little as the effort to pretend everything was fine started to take its toll.

“I can think of something better to warm me up.”

His smile dropped completely at that. It was the kind of thing that would normally have him riled up to the point of racing back to Marinette’s afterwards for some much-needed relief. With what had happened yesterday, it had the opposite effect of usual as he slumped in place.

Only to startle when Ladybug lifted his arm to cuddle into his side. “Warm,” she hummed in pleasure.

He gave a humourless laugh and rubbed his hand against her arm in an attempt to counteract her Miraculous tendency that caused her to struggle with the cold. He slowed and stopped nervously as one of her hands unexpectedly roamed his chest.

“Um, Bug?” he squeaked.

“You’re just as warm as hot chocolate,” she said in a syrupy smooth voice, “Are you as sweet to taste, Kitty?”

“Woah!” Jumping away from her, Chat cursed his bad luck. He’d been waiting forever for his Lady to take an interest and now, at the worst possible time ever, she had decided to do so. “Ladybug, don’t take this the wrong way, but now is not the best time.”

“Why not?” she asked, in the same rich, chocolatey, indulgent tone, “I thought you loved me?”

“I do. But…I’ve done something. Something horrible. And if anything happened between us right now, I’ll hate myself all the more.”

The seductive almost love-drunk look slipped from her face and softened to one of concern instead. “What’s wrong?” she asked, a genuine note of caring in her tone.

So, he told her. He explained all about his arrangement with a classmate, about how she had found out his identity via misplaced ID and how things had evolved from there. About discovering he was the one she was in love with and how he realised he must have been hurting her all along.

And most of all, he told her about his own genuine feelings for Marinette. It didn’t make a lot of sense in the grand scheme of things. He loved Ladybug and he wanted her to love him too. But he needed her to understand that he hadn’t agreed to become a fuck-buddy with his friend because he was just some kind of cad. That it had been in part because he didn’t think it would be fair to try and date someone while he still loved someone else. That he had thought she was in the same position and that they were simply helping out someone they both cared for, without hurting them over their unrequited loves.

He ended by telling her that he still loved her, but that he also had strong feelings for Marinette -as well as the need to protect her- and that he needed some time to allow her to heal before even considering moving on in case he hurt her.

Ladybug listened in silence the entire time. Her face remained mostly expressionless and neutral, mostly just allowing him to get everything off his chest.

“I understand, Kitty,” she said, standing to leave as he watched.

As she walked across the top of the slanted rooftop, his eyes caught sight of something dropping from her hand, sliding down the facing and catching on a roof tile. He skittered down the side to grab it for her quickly before it fell again and was lost.

“My Lady, you dropped something,” he shouted as he reached the small piece of laminated card, lifting it to his eyes as he did so. His eyes widened, and he stared at the card for far longer than necessary before turning to look up at Ladybug, still standing on the edge of the roof above him.

“Is this yours?” he asked, indicating the student ID card in his clawed hands; the one with Marinette’s name and picture on the front.

She grinned and nodded, before sliding down the rooftop and coming to a stop on the slate tiles beside him. She leant in to kiss him lightly and Chat melted -just enough so that he didn’t notice as she took the card from him carefully before pulling back.

“How about we go to your place for a change, Mystery Boy?” she said with a grin, quickly latching her yo-yo around a gargoyle and swinging away in the direction of the Agreste Manor as he watched dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Wait - we started this in the summer. You did that popsicle thing ON PURPOSE!!!"
> 
> Find me @ paganinpurple.tumblr.com


End file.
